


Leather and Peppermint

by AceAngelJudas



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Jughead Jones, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, F/M, Omega Betty Cooper, Omega Toni, Slow Romance, a/o/b, alpha cheryl, alpha sweet pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAngelJudas/pseuds/AceAngelJudas
Summary: Sweet Pea is an alpha high on the dominance scale, his angry attitude and dangerous aura make him unapproachable even though he is the perfect alpha otherwise. You were from the south side too, one of the few omegas living there, after an encounter one night, you’re drawn towards this angry alpha and his high dominance spike.





	1. Chapter 1

Who were you? Other then a nobody, one of the few unmated omegas that hadn’t high tailed it to the northside the second they presented. The southside was no place for an omega, especially one as low down on the submissive scale as you were, the only reason some bone headed alpha hadn’t attacked you yet was because you had the stench of beta seeped into your clothes thanks to your mother and father.

Being an omega wasn’t too bad, other then the fact that your parents basically locked you in the house after dark, you lived a normal life, going to school and avoiding people. You used to have friends, one of them turned jingle jangled crazy and the other presented as an alpha, found themselves a pretty northside omega and left.

Tonight, while your parents were in the northside, you had taken a tiny little walk seeing as it was cool outside, and you were feeling warm. You had no idea that warm feeling was the sense of your heat coming along. What caused you to stop was the scent of peppermint and leather, your stomach started to ache and you were forced to stop.

You knew this feeling well and it caused a panic, you were a good 20 minute walk away from home but no way could you walk back with your heat starting so powerful. It caused you to panic, all it took was one stupid alpha and you were done for, with all your strength you turned to try and run back home.

Sweet Pea smelt you before he saw you, the strong scent of an omega in heat made his chest warm but the smell of panic and fear made him come to his senses. You had crashed into him, tears forming in your eyes before your arms were snuggly wrapped around his torso. He smelt safe, the scent of his leather and peppermint made you coo slightly. Sweet Pea had to stop every bone his body and grab the wall beside him.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Alpha.,”

Now he was really in trouble, He quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Toni’s number. Your scent was starting to become very potent, vanilla wafted through his nose and it made him growl slightly. Toni wasn’t answering, his dominance level was rising, and he had a low level submissive omega in heat cuddling up to him. He found it out, he’d slept with other omegas before but none of them made him this protective or dominant in a situation.

The sound of Toni’s ring tone made him perk up and answer the phone call, he was breathing heavily and you were curling more into his tall stature.

“This better be urgent,” Toni snapped.

“I have an omega in heat currently clinging to me, you have to help!” Sweet Pea basically screamed into the phone.

Toni didn’t need to be told twice, she arrived at Sweet Pea’s side within ten minutes with Cheryl by her side. The sight of another omega made you cry out and this made Sweet Pea act without realization, he let out a soft snarl and cupped the small of your back.

“Hey shh,” Toni whispered, “I’m bonded,”

You curled more into Sweet Pea, Cheryl and Toni both realizing that said alpha was starting to get attached too.

“Pea,” Toni snapped, “Take your jacket off, it’ll help,”

Sweet Pea grinded his teeth together as he peeled the jacket off, laying it over you. Toni coaxed you off the big guy, you were rubbing your face against the jacket and scenting it while Sweet Pea was panting against the wall. Cheryl stepped forward, before her hand could meet your body, a loud and aggressive snarl came from Sweet Pea’s chest. Toni sent Cheryl an apologetic look.

“Pea get out of here,” Toni sighed, “We’ll take of her while you take care of yourself,”


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up five days later, in a massive room that was definitely not your own, covered in sweet and slick while curled into a leather jacket. You were beyond confused, you remembered everything was a fuzzy haze but that then that, you were confused.

As you slowly sat up, you were still in your jeans and large sweat shirt although they smelt horrible. You screamed when you saw the back of the leather jacket.

Toni and Cheryl came racing to your room, you had thrown the leather jacket onto the floor before staring up at the two girls.

“Are you alright?” Toni cooed, you could sense the omega from her.

You were shaking, you didn’t dare speak, you had just woken up from a heat cuddling a south side serpents jacket. Your hands quickly scurried to your neck, your nails racking over the skin to see if you had been possibly force marked. Toni picked up Sweet Pea’s jacket and placed it on the bed before grabbing your hands.

“Hey, you weren’t marked,” Toni gave you a small smile, “We got you away from danger before anything could happen,”

“T-the jacket..,” You whispered.

“Don’t worry,” Toni stated, “He let you use it, you wouldn’t stop clinging to him,”

You let out a sigh of relief until you realized something. You had a southside serpents jacket, you were clinging to a south side serpent while you began your heat. It made your skin crawl, you knew exactly who the southside serpents were, before southside high was shut down, you went there and knew how they basically ruled the school.

“I’m sorry,” You apologized.

“You really are low on the submission scale,” Toni whispered, “Don’t worry, just get showered,”

Toni and Cheryl were kind enough to let you shower, you scrubbed your body clean of sweat and slick before getting changed into a pair of Toni’s clothes. You were too scared to put on Cheryl’s clothes, the strong scent of alpha made you cower away from her. Picking up the serpent jacket, your hands were shaking, it was massive compared to your smaller size and it had an extremely faint scent of leather and peppermint.

Leather and Peppermint.

That’s what you smelt before your heat spurred into action. It was probably just the fact that your heat was ending that it still smelt very nice, you walked down the steps to Cheryl and Toni, quickly handing the jacket to Toni with shaky hand.

“T-tell your friend I’m sorry,” You whispered, “I know these jackets are important,”

\--

Sweet Pea was surprised when the thick scent of vanilla and leather slapped him in the face, he opened his eyes as he lifted his leather jacket off his face and looked at Toni and Cheryl standing over him. They both had satisfied looks on their face.

“We took that omega home,” Cheryl spoke, “She’s extremely submissive,”

“Not to mention she freaked out when she saw your jacket,” Toni grinned.

Your scent lingered on his jacket and it was strong, it almost made him growl with satisfaction. Almost. It was faint but he smell your slick on some parts of the jacket, Toni and Cheryl were looking satisfied.

“Are you going to try and mate her?” Toni asked.

“No,” Sweet Pea snapped almost too quickly.

“Please, he’s brimming with alpha pride,” Cheryl rolled her eyes, wrapping an arm around Toni’s waist, “It’s an alpha thing, feeling all powerful and nice when an omega nests with your things,”

“Stop rubbing it in that you have an omega,” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes, “Now I have to get the scent of omega off my jacket,”

As Sweet Pea stood up, Jughead approached the group along with Fangs only for the serpent prince’s eyes to go wide.

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead snapped, “Sweet Pea, what omega did you mate?”

“I didn’t,” Sweet Pea growled out, almost as if he was angry at himself for not doing so.

“She smells good,” Fangs commented, about to touch Sweet Pea’s jacket.

A loud growl ripped from the tall serpents throat, it caught the attention of a few of the other serpents and Fangs backed away. Sweet Pea had a pissed of look on his face before he turned, walking out of the whyte wyrm with his jacket in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Your parents had almost had a heart attack when you walked in the door, they greeted you with strong hugs and you welcomed them. You were lucky you smelt like another omega and not the serpent’s jacket other wise your father would have had a heart attack.

After explaining to them that you hit your heat while you were out, and you called a school friend to pick you up, they calmed down and life went back to normal. You spend the usual weekend helping your parents clean around the house before school rolled around on Monday.

Your mother worked on the Northside, so it made things easier for you to get to school, you were dropped off and began your usual Monday. Arriving at your locker before classes began, taking your English book out for your first class.

“(Y/N)!”

You froze, half way through putting your English book in your bag. You turned slightly, looking at the red head alpha who was standing behind you.

“I knew you were familiar,” Cheryl smiled, “Come on, don’t you want to meet the owner of that jacket?”

Before Cheryl could grab your wrist, you shut your locker door and scrammed down the hallway. You were physically shaking, you had little to no experience alphas and you’d rather it stay that way, you heard about all the bad things alphas did to omegas like yourself. Even if Cheryl wasn’t the most dominant of alphas, you would rather avoid them no matter what.

The smell of distress and vanilla hit Sweet Pea the second he walked into the school, it made him almost panic. Normally his senses were blocked by the smell of teenaged hormones, but your scent was extremely potent, and it freaked him out. He followed the scent to the spare room; your scent was only ever so slightly hidden by the smell of fresh books.

Sweet Pea’s scent hit you like a truck when he stepped into the room, the leather and peppermint scent made you shiver until you noticed that it was mixed with the strong scent of alpha pheromones. You began to panic, curling tighter into the corner you had taken refugee in.

“Are you okay?” Sweet Pea asked, not even trying to sound demanding.

A small whimper escaped your lips, Sweet Pea slowly approached you and you curled up closer to your form.

“Omega,”

You froze, your body stopped shaking as Sweet Pea crouched down to your level. He was still taller then you, his scent was some what calming even though his gaze made you want to turn to stone.

“A-alpha,” You whispered back.

A smirk spread onto Sweet Pea’s lips, it made him feel complete when you spoke to him like that. Your distress was slowly going down and it made him proud.

“Sorry,” You whispered.

You kept your head down and it confused him, there was the slight scent of beta on you, so you hadn’t been attacked by an alpha. As a matter of fact, your actions and scent made him wonder if you had ever been around an alpha before since you turned into such a mess around one. Or...

“Have you eaten after your heat?” He asked.

The tips of your ears went red, you never openly spoke about your heat, not even much with your parents.

“N-no,” You whispered, “Not more then usual,”

A firm look crossed Sweet Pea’s face, you were a clear omega, but all your habits were too beta-like. It made him worry despite not knowing you for any longer then five minutes. He pulled off one of his jumpers, placing it in your lap before getting up and walking out.

\--

You were confused as to why the unnamed alpha had given you his jumper, you wore the jumper anyway, you had no idea what would happen if you didn’t. It went down to your knees and the sleeves were way too long, you were getting some odd looks from people as you were suddenly wearing this new alpha’s scent.

Lunch time you were always alone, you sat a reserved table far away from most people just scrolling through your phone and looking through music. It was at this moment that you jumped, a large bag being dumped in front of you before a body was next to yours. Looking up, you almost freaked out when you saw him again.

“Eat,” He stated, opening the bag and dumping out a bunch of food.

It wasn’t cafeteria food, it was cookies, candy, cakes and plenty of sweet snacks. Your stomach grumbled as you stared at the food in front of you.

“But- “

“Now,” He used his alpha voice.

You opted for the chocolate cookies first, your parents normally wouldn’t let you have such sugary treats. They also pressed you on a balanced diet with no sugary foods what so ever, as you began to stuff your face, you were greeted with more of Sweet Pea’s friends joining the table.

“Well, What’s this?” Cheryl smirked, “Sweet Pea has a little sweet treat,”

“Back off Cheryl,” Sweet Pea snapped, shifting closer to yourself.

“Ah the after-heat binge eat,” Toni smiled, “What do you normally eat after heat?”

“E-excuse me?” You whispered.

Toni sent you a confused look and you furrowed your brows together, you had no idea what an after-heat binge eat was. After your heat, your parents would make you get active, clean a lot and even during your heat they were like that.

“You’ve never binge eaten after your heat?” Toni asked.

You shook your head.

“What are your parents?” Sweet Pea asked, looking down at you.

“B-betas,” You whispered.

Sweet Pea tapped his fingers on the table, he had heard of this before. Beta couples having an omega or alpha child and trying to force their body to become beta by rejecting what was healthy for their presentation. It was classed as a form of abuse.

Toni and Sweet Pea sent each other knowing glances while Cheryl was fixing up her make up.


	4. Chapter 4

You had felt a lot better after Sweet Pea had basically forced you to eat every item of food he had dumped in front of you during lunch. He didn’t seem like a bad person or a bad alpha, he just seemed very protective. It still confused you as to why he was acting this way towards you.

As you waited for your mother to pick you up, Sweet Pea’s familiar scent filled your lungs.

“Do you need a ride home?” He asked.

“N-no,” You whispered, keeping your head down. Could you say no to an alpha?

“Well you can keep that jumper,” Sweet Pea stated.

You nodded until the familiar heels clicking against the ground made you look up, your mother was walking towards you, she appeared to be happy until her eyes landed on Sweet Pea. You watched as she took a deep breath before storming over, ripping the jumper from your shoulders.

“What the hell are you doing wearing some alphas clothes?!” She growled angrily, and you flinched.

This did not sit well with Sweet Pea who was already towering over the two of you.

“She can wear my clothes if she likes,” Sweet Pea snapped.

“Keep your hands and clothes off my daughter,” Your mother growled, “She is not an omega,”

As your mother threw the jumper back at Sweet Pea before dragging you away, his suspicions had been correct. Your parents were trying to force you into a beta mold even though everything about you was omega.

The next week at school, you avoid Sweet Pea under your parents command. When ever he or any other of his friend group tried to approach you, you turned and ran the other way. It was starting to piss him off, he could see that your health was still dropping, and it made his alpha instincts rage inside.

Everyone in the whyte wyrn could smell the intense anger coming from the alpha male who stood near the pool table.

“What’s got you so worked up?” One of the older serpents asked.

“It’s an omega,” Toni announced before Sweet Pea could answer.

Sweet Pea sent a glare to his friend, arms crossing over his chest angrily.

“She wasn’t submissive enough?” Hog eye laughed.

“Oh she’s submissive enough for our Sweet Pea,” Cheryl smirked, “I don’t think she knows what the word no is,”

Sweet Pea growled, glaring at the red head alpha.

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing,” Cheryl shrugged, “I’m just saying, if you won’t, Toni and I will take good care of her,”

Sweet Pea was off the wall in seconds, growling down at Cheryl with his hands clenched. Toni growled slightly as her alpha was threatened. Fangs grabbed Sweet Pea’s shoulder, tugging him back slightly.

“Calm Down, Sweet Pea,” Fang urged his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

You sat at your usual table again, scrolling through Facebook on your phone when a larger body sat down next to yours. The smell of leather and peppermint didn’t hit you but the smell of ginger ale did.

“Hey (Y/N),”

“Jace..,” You whispered.

You were surprised to see your old friend sitting next to you, the one that presented as an alpha and moved to the Northside. He looked the same, slicked back blonde hair and bright green eyes, you swallowed thickly and scooted away from him.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you since you started coming here,” Jace smiled, “I see you presented as an omega,”

“Yep,” You nodded nervously, now that you were an omega, things were different between you and Jace.

He was an attractive person and you used to have a crush on him but it was a whole new territory with your opposite presentations.

“I saw it coming,” Jace confessed, “You were always really shy, everyone expected you to be beta,”

Jace placed his hand on your shoulder and a loud growl sounded from behind you both. The smell of leather and peppermint hit your nose and you squeezed your eyes shut. Jace’s shoulder seemed to broaden as he stood up, standing over you defensively.

“Get away from her,” Sweet Pea growled.

“And who are you?” Jace growled back.

Jace’s eyes skimmed over your neck, he saw no bonding mark or scent marks meaning you were a free omega.

“Get,” Sweet Pea took a step forward, “Away from my omega,”

You shivered at Sweet Pea’s words, the last thing you needed was a fight between two alphas at school. That already happened too much on the football team. You stood up, your hands shaking.

“Jace,” You whispered, “Y-you should go,”

“Are you serious (Y/n)?” Jace whispered, “You can’t just let some dumbass alpha boss you around,”

Jace moved his hand, placing it on your wrist. Your eyes went wide and before you knew it, Sweet Pea had slammed Jace into the metal table and you jumped back out of fear. Jace let out a cough as Sweet Pea snarled down at him, you grabbed Sweet Pea’s arm and tugged on it slightly.

“P-please,” You whispered, “Don’t start a fight,”

Sweet Pea looked towards you, his eyes were dark and you swallowed thickly. Your instincts were telling you to run, there was a pissed off alpha in front of you and yet you stayed. Sweet Pea slowly let go of Jace, moving away from the other alpha and wrapping his arm around your shoulders. Jace stared at the two of you, a snarl escaped his lips before he ran off.

“S-sorry,” You whispered.

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Sweet Pea snapped.

You went silent, you should answer, he was the alpha after all. Although, would answering him make him more or less angry?

“My parents told me to stay away from you,” You answered, keeping your eyes on the ground.

“Your parents are assholes,” Sweet Pea growled, “Their trying to force you to be a beta and reject your instincts,”

“N-no,” You shook your head, “They’re just worried about me-“

“They’re not,” Sweet Pea growled and you physically shivered, “You’re an omega, I’m an alpha, I know what’s best for you and what their doing is not good for you,”

You went silent, sometime was telling you that Sweet Pea was right but another thing was telling you that you shouldn’t be listening to him. He’s not _your_ alpha, he’s just _a_ alpha. Sweet Pea shouldn’t be telling you how to do anything although it made you curious as to if he had an omega before, You shouldn’t be going against your parents.

Grabbing Sweet Pea’s arm, you dragged it off your shoulders and grabbed your bag.

“I’m sorry,” You tried to speak bravely but Sweet Pea could smell the nervousness, “You’re not my alpha, I need to listen to my parents,”

You turned, hugging your arms around your waist and walking away from Sweet Pea. He clenched his fists together, you did have a very good point regarding that he wasn’t your alpha.


	6. Chapter 6

 “What are these?” You asked.

“They’re heat pills,” Your mother smiled, “They’ll suppress your heat, so you can work through it,”

“Oh,” You whispered.

“Don’t worry,” Your father smiled, “It’s all safe,”

To be honest, these pills that your parents had handed you smelt funny. You had heard of heat suppressors before, unmated omegas took them, so they could live their every day lives without having to worry about randomly being shaken up by an alpha or being hit with a heat suddenly. You stared down at the little blue pills before your mother handed you a cup of water and you took the first pill.

“You’ll need to take them three times a day,” Your mother explained.

A knocked on the door made you look towards the wooden door, your father opened the door and you were surprised to see Toni standing there.

“Hi, I’m (y/n)’s friend,” Toni smiled, “Is it alright if I take her to pops?”

Your mother and father smiled.

“Sure, just have her back before ten,” Your mother smiled, “Take the pills with you, have one after dinner,”

You nodded, shoving the pills in your bag before walking towards Toni.

“I’m glad she’s got beta friends,” Your father whispered, “It may help,”

Staying silent, you walked down your drive way with Toni. Toni wasn’t a beta, but you supposed she did come off as one, it was hard to tell unless you were an omega too. Your parents’ words confused you.

“Why are we going to pops?” You asked, looking at Toni.

“Because,” Toni smiled, “You need to get used to being around alphas more,”

You stopped in your spot, staring at Toni with a look on your face that resembled reluctance. You were a dominant omega like yourself, you hadn’t grown up around alphas like she more then likely had. Toni looked back at you, a smile on her face.

“An alpha isn’t going to hurt you,” Toni laughed, “God, your so naïve,”

“Alphas hurt people,” You whispered.

“And who told you that?” Toni crossed her arms.

“My parents who are betas, so they know more then anyone that alphas are bad people,” You fought back.

“Is Sweet Pea a bad person?” Toni asked.

You were silent, she had a good point. Sweet Pea had been nothing but good to you, taking care of you even though you were basically a no one and he was a southside serpent. Now that you realized it, you had been mean to him yesterday. Toni grabbed your wrist and you allowed yourself to be pulled to her car, it was a nice red car that was probably a gift from Cheryl.

You had been to pops before, not an awful lot, but you knew about the place. You followed Toni towards the table sporting leather clad members, you noticed Sweet Pea first from the smell of leather and peppermint. Luckily you were squished between Cheryl and Toni, keeping your head down. You noticed three new members at the table, an alpha next to Sweet Pea who appeared to be unmated while a mated couple was sitting next to Cheryl.

“Hi,” The omega smiled.

“H-hi,” You whispered, keeping your head down.

She was pretty and smelt like cake and fresh books, she had blonde hair that was tied into a pony tail. She brought a sense of comfort to yourself as she spoke to you.

“Cheryl told me about you,” She smiled, “I’m Betty,”

“(Y/N),” You replied, trying to not attract Sweet Pea’s attention to yourself.

You could smell him, he smelt of slight anger, disappointment but also sadness. You couldn’t pin point why, you had higher senses then the rest of the group seeing as you were so sensitive.

“What’s everyone getting?” The alpha next to Sweet Pea asked.

You watched as Toni and Betty both consulted their alphas on their decision, it made you sink into your seat slightly, it was a common social practice. Alphas would order for their omegas, but you were an unmated omega, you normally had your parents ordering for you.

“Hey,”

Looking up, the alpha next to Sweet Pea flashed you a smile and you swallowed thickly.

“I’m Fangs,” He smiled, “Do you want some help? You want something sweet, yeah?”

Your cheeks went slightly red, he seemed kind enough, you were about to nod when Sweet Pea’s hand snapped up to Fang’s collar and shoved him back in his seat. Sweet Pea growled at him before looking at you.

“Vanilla milkshake, sweet potato fries and a sundae,” Sweet Pea snapped, “Right?”

Swallowing thickly, you nodded your head. How did he know what you’d want? Your mouth watered at the thought of such sweet foods, Toni flashed you a smile as your food arrived. The conversation was blooming but you stayed silent, you dipped your fries into your sundae as you ate.

 You didn’t notice Sweet Pea glancing at you often, his own plate was filled with main savory foods. An extremely tiny smirk would run across his lips when ever he noticed you happily munching on your sweets.

“You have a heat, soon right?” Toni asked.

Her question caught you off guard, you stared at her before answering.

“It’s supposed to happen the week after next,” You explained in a small voice, “Although my parents got me heat suppressants,”

You showed Toni the blue pills and Sweet Pea choked on his drink, causing you and Toni to look up at him with wide eyes. Sweet Pea’s eyes flashed to the pills before back to your eyes, this was wrong. Teenaged omegas were not supposed to have heat suppressants, it caused too many damages such as irregular heats, pheromone difficulties and trouble conceiving pups in the future.

“Heat suppressants?” Betty furrowed her brows together, “Why would you have heat suppressants?”

“Um,” You looked around, “So what happens last time doesn’t happen,”

“That’s not the problem, (Y/N),” Toni shook her head, “Doctors don’t give heat suppressants to omegas under the age of twenty,”

Sweet Pea eyed to suppressants before snatching them out of your hand, you gasped slightly as Sweet Pea inspected the packet before sniffing it. You stared at him with large doe eyes as his hand crushed the packet, his jaw tensing.

“They aren’t heat suppressants,” Sweet Pea growled, his eyes going dark, “They’re beta hormones,”


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Pea had rushed out of the diner, everyone following hot on his trail, the pills in his hands were thrown somewhere. He smelt heavily of anger, betrayal and defense. You followed too, the strong scent now coming from Sweet Pea was making you shake slightly.

“Sweet Pea calm down!” Betty’s alpha, Jughead, yelled.

“No!” He growled, “They’re drugging her!”

“She’s not your omega,” Cheryl spoke up, “As much as you want her to be- “

“Shut up!” Sweet Pea growled, growing aggressive, “They are not getting away with this!”

“Dude,” Fangs grabbed a hold of Sweet Pea’s shoulder.

It was a mistake, Sweet Pea had swung around at his fellow alpha, grabbing him by the throat and shoving him down into the dirt. Jughead and Cheryl both moved to stand protectively over their respected omegas, you let out a squeak and shuffled back slightly. The smell of distress coming from you didn’t do Sweet Pea’s alpha instincts any good other then to attack first, his fist was about to crack down on Fang’s face before you decided to run forward.

You weren’t strong by any means, your hands wrapped around Sweet Pea’s waist and you did the first thing your instincts told you to do.

Bite down on Sweet Pea’s neck.

A loud sound escaped from Sweet Pea’s chest, it was the mix between a moan and a growl, your teeth sinking into Sweet Pea’s neck causing him to relax and let go of Fangs. The other alpha scurried away from Sweet Pea and yourself. His strong arms came to slip under your soft thighs, his fingers pressed into your jeans as you squeeze your eyes shut. Sweet Pea’s scent of rage had mellowed down into anger and annoyance.

Wiggling your legs and unlatching your mouth from his neck, Sweet Pea let you back down onto the ground. Jughead stared at the two of you with raised eyebrows, he’d only heard about low submission omegas doing such a thing to calm down their alphas.

“Did you take any of the pills?” Jughead asked.

“One before I came here,” You sighed, “Honestly, I think you’re all overreacting, my parents probably had a mix up,”

“You can’t just have a mix up,” Sweet Pea growled, “Beta hormones aren’t made in chemists, they’re not even legal,”

It was becoming harder to defend your parents, you doubted they would do anything like this, would they? Your fingers laced together nervously, your brows furrowed together. Sweet Pea’s arm snaked around your shoulder, but you shrugged it off causing him to suppress a growl.

“I should get home,” You whispered, turning around.

Toni stepped forward, grabbing your wrist and pulling you back.

“(Y/N), It’s not safe with your parents,” Toni stated.

You had begun to shake, you could feel your temperature spiking. Everything was overwhelming.

“I just really want to go home,” You whined in a small voice.

Sweet Pea’s stomach coiled, he smelt it on you. A forced heat coming, he couldn’t let you go home to your parents, but it was dangerous for you to be out in public. He saw Jughead, Cheryl and Fangs twitching slightly, they could smell it too.

“You can’t go home,” Toni whispered, cupping your cheeks, the flesh warming her hands.

“Take her to the omega house,” Sweet Pea blurted out.

“The omega house?” Betty asked.

“It’s a safe place for omegas in the serpents for when they go into a heat,” Fangs explained, “Alphas aren’t allowed anywhere near the place,”

A shaky breath escaped your body and you grabbed onto Toni’s arms, your body was heating up more and Jughead swallowed.

“I think it’s a detox heat,” Jughead stated, “We should go now,”

Before you could object, Sweet Pea had already picked you up, hoisting you over his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

It took nearly four days for you to sweat out the hormones under the watchful eye of Toni, you felt bad, you had sweat enough to put the football team to shame. Sweet Pea had been relentlessly harassing his friend about you, asking every question in the book about yourself. He could smell your scent mixed with Toni’s and it still wouldn’t put him to rest.

Now, as you followed Toni to her car, you winced at the multiple text messages and missed calls from your parents. The smell of unrest floated into the air before your phone was snatched from your grasp and you jumped back slightly. Sweet Pea cleared his throat, shoving his phone into the pocket of his jacket.

“Hey,” He spoke, tapping your chin softly.

“Hello...,” You didn’t meet his eye, glancing at Toni who was smirking.

“You want food?”

Just as you were about to say no, your stomach growled from hunger and you sheepishly looked away. Sweet Pea could only smirk as Toni passed him a bag from Pops which he handed to you. The smell of sweet potato filled your nose and you let out a soft sound of pleasure as you began to stuff your face.

“She looks happy,” Toni smirked.

“Yeah,” Sweet Pea smiled, “Now come on, we got to get your stuff,”

“My stuff?” You whispered.

Sweet Pea looked over at Toni, she nodded softly as Sweet Pea slipped his arm around your shoulder. You were concerned, your brows furrowed together in confusion while your mouth was stuffed with fries.

“It’s not safe at your house,” Toni sighed, “So, Sweet Pea and I will be helping you get some stuff from your house and move it to Sweet Pea’s,”

“But my parents...,” You whispered.

“Won’t be a problem with me around,” Sweet Pea smiled.

You sighed as you got into Toni’s car, curling up close against the door with Sweet Pea beside you, your stomach twisted with guilt. You loved your parents, they had raised you and were looking out for your best interest, now you were running away per say.

As you approached the familiar white house in the Southside, you whimpered in protest when Sweet Pea’s hands found themselves on your waist and you were slipped out of the car. Toni was beside you as the three of you approached the front door step. The door swung open and your parents where standing they’re with a furious look on their face, you shifted backwards although Sweet Pea held onto you.

“(Y/N)!” Your father yelled, “We haven’t heard from you in a week and now you show up with some alpha!

“Dad...,” You winced at your father’s words.

“Get inside now,” Your mother snarled.

“Oh, were coming in,” Sweet Pea stood over your parents, “But she’s not staying,”

“Excuse me,” Your father growled, facing off against the tall alpha, “I will call- “

“You really want to face off against us?” Toni asked.

Your father snapped his attention to your fellow omega, you glanced behind Toni and your eyes went wide. Jughead and at least half a dozen serpents were standing on your front lawn, where did they come from? You had no idea. Your father and mother were shocked as Sweet Pea grabbed your hand and pulled you into the house.

You followed him, he easily followed your scent to your room where he shoved the door open. Your scent hit him full force and he took a step back slightly, the smell of you overwhelming him slightly. You shuffled past him and grabbed a bag, although Sweet Pea quickly recovered and snatched the bag from you.

“I’ll do the packing,” Sweet Pea stated, “Just grab anything else you need,”

“W-wait!” You quickly stepped in front of the top draw in your dresser, “I’ll pack these things, can you please grab my bunny?”

Sweet Pea noticed that the tips of your ears went red and he smirked, knowing what was up. You turned and quickly shoved a bunch of your underwear into the bag before covering it with a shirt, you’d rather not have an alpha like Sweet Pea see the bright pink and floral design of what you wore under your clothing. He grabbed the stuffed bunny from your bed, the one of many, opting for the small grey one that was some what ragged but smelt strongly of you.

You moved to grab your school things along with toiletries while Sweet Pea shoved your clothes in the suit case, he noticed that a lot of your clothing was extremely big for you or very beta like with short sleeves. Omegas often went for comfort over revealing unless they were trying to mate. He tried to find has many long sleeved and sweat pants as he could, packing them hurriedly.

“(Y/N),” Sweet Pea spoke.

“Y-yes?” That was the first time he had spoken your name.

“Is there anything else you need to take?” He asked, “We’ve got everything so far, anything you need baby?”

Your ears went red again and he smiled while you held the stuffed bunny to your chest, you slipped over to your closet and pulled out a little jewelry box that you placed in the suit case before Sweet Pea zipped it up. He hauled it over his shoulder and you followed his lead, holding the plush toy to your chest.

“Don’t you dare think we won’t call Sherriff Keller!” Your father snapped, “Abducting our daughter like some prideful alpha,”

“I didn’t abduct your daughter,” Sweet Pea growled, “She’s coming with us willingly,”

“Your just an alpha, brimming with pride for taking such a defenseless girl,” He growled back, “Don’t you dare think we will stand by for this,”

“If I took your daughter,” Sweet Pea smirked, turning his head to the side and flashing the red mark on his scent glands, your parent’s eyes went wide with horror and you squeaked, “Explain why she marked me first,”

Your cheeks and ears were red, your mother sent you a filthy look which you cowered away from.

“You little- “

“Don’t fucking touch her!”

Before your mother could make a grab at yourself, Sweet Pea stood in front of you grabbing her wrist and throwing her backwards. The serpents all took a step forward as your father was about to step in, Sweet Pea grabbed a hold of your wrist and pulled you away from them.

You glanced at the red mark on Sweet Pea’s neck, it was as clear as day.

“Where am I going?” You whispered.

“Back to my den,” Sweet Pea whispered back, ushering you past the group of Serpents.


	9. Chapter 9

You weren’t sure what to expect when you envisioned Sweet Pea’s den, you imagined a trailer that the usual serpents lived in, not a house. It wasn’t like a northside house, but it was good enough, it could have been slightly cleaner but then again, it was a lone alpha living by himself. The smell of peppermint was stronger as you approached the house, Sweet Pea leading the way.

“It was my Grandmother’s house,” Sweet Pea stated, as if he was reading your thoughts.

Ah, you never imagined what Sweet Pea’s family was like. You had been told by your parents that the southside serpents where a bunch of misfits, runaways and orphans but it seemed Sweet Pea did have some sort of parental figure. You wondered about his parents, had they died or where they still around? It almost made you feel sad, he was a lone wolf adopted into a pack that weren’t his blood. Then again, you could always supply him with pups.

You had no idea where that thought came from.

Although the smell of alpha pheromones attacked your senses when you stepped into his house, almost choking on the air as Sweet Pea softly grabbed your shoulders, steadying your body as you needed to adjust to your surroundings. It was strange, you had spent so much of your life running away from alphas yet now you stood in the house of an alpha and approaching his room.

Sweet Pea’s room was somewhat clean, the alpha pheromones being the strongest that you could have sworn you’d go into a heat if you hadn’t just spent a week in heat. Your body still being in recovery mode, focusing on unpacking and nesting into a new home. Home. It felt weird, your home was with an alpha now.

An Alpha you weren’t bonded with.

Your eyes floated to Sweet Pea’s neck, the soft markings of your teeth on his neck still despite alphas healing quickly then the other presentation. You felt horrible, an omega never marked their partner first whether it was alpha or beta, and yet you had marked the strongest and dominate alpha in Riverdale. He probably felt weird, walking around with the marking of an omega on his neck but with no mark on an omega himself. That you knew of.

This cause you to grab the sleeve of Sweet Pea’s jacket, stopping him from moving his clothes into the spare closet. He turned to you with a confused look, Sweet Pea sniffed the air and smelt the worry and distress coming from your body.

“Mark me,” You whispered while you turned your head to the side.

It was tempting, oh so tempting for Sweet Pea to grab you right that minute and sink his teeth into your soft skin, mixing your scents for however long, putting a physical claim on your body and soul, making your heats and his ruts in sync.

“No,” He stated.

The smell of sadness and fear floated in the air now.

“B-but,” You swallowed thickly, a lump forming in your throat as you tried to choke out your words.

“No,” Sweet Pea stated again, pulling his sleeve from your soft grip.

God, were you misinterpreting his actions? Perhaps he was just protecting you as most alphas did, after all, he hadn’t shown any romantic actions towards yourself. It was mainly caring and protective nature, not much of it was romantic like mates showed each other.

You watched as Sweet Pea turned, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind himself. All you could do was slip down to the floor, curling into a soft ball and resting your head in your knees. Your sense were going crazy, fear and uncertainty basically pouring from your body. Sweet Pea could smell it from the other side of the door, his instincts shouting at himself to run into that room and comfort you in any way. His senses had gone wild when you had asked but he couldn’t.

You had no idea how intense it would be if he did.


End file.
